poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the fairytale sell/Donkey and our heroes meet Shrek/The fairytale creatures at Shrek's swamp/The journey begins
This is how the fairytale sell, our heroes meet Donkey and Shrek, the fairytale creatures arrive at Shrek's swamp, and the journey begins in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. poster lands on the ground Guard: Alright, this one's full! cuts to a dwarf's head sticking out of some bars Guard: Take it away! hear a whipcrack as the cart pulls away and then we see a knight towing away the seven dwarves Knight: up on the chain Come on, get up! the background, we see another knight pushing a unicorn into a cart and at a table someone has brought a witch to the table Rowling: Oh, just give me that! it in 2 Witch: Oh! Rowling: Flying days are over! 20 silver pieces for the witch. Next! himself Man, I hate these auction calls. steams toward the guard captain as our villains are here Rowling: This is the final batch of fairytale creatures coming right up, Mother. Olympius: I don't believe you're yanking them properly. Perhaps if you-- Queen Bansheera: Calm yourself, Olympius. Jinxer: and elf Move it, or you'll deal with Olympius himself. Do you hear me? the line moves down as we see Geppeto carrying Pinocchio, a woman towing a donkey as Vypra orders Quarganon to tow the cart of Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and Baby Bear away Vypra: Tow the cart away, Quarganon. Quarganon: Yes, Vypra. does so Baby Bear: This cage is too small! Vypra: Get used to it. Donkey: Please don't turn me in! I'll never be stubborn again! I can change! Please, give me another chance! Old lady: Oh, shut up! him Donkey: Oh! Divatox: Alright, what do you have? Geppeto: This little wooden puppet. Pinocchio: I'm not a puppet, I'm a real ''boy! nose grows out Frax: My, very impressive. Divatox: Excellent. Vypra: How about 5 shillings for the possessed toy, Jinxer? Jinxer: Way ahead of you. the Battle Droid Colonel Take the talking puppet away. Battle Droid Colonel: Roger, roger. Pinocchio: Father, please, don't let them do this! Darkonda: Next! Pinocchio: Help me! Bradey O'Diesel: Alright, what do you have? Old lady: Well, I've got a talking donkey! up the rope, making Donkey jolt forward as he yelps Divatox: Really? Jinxer: That'll be good for 10 shillings. General Grievous: Yes, ''if ''you can prove it. Old lady: Oh, all right. off the rope Go ahead, little fella. Donkey doesn't speak, as the Captain Guard and our villains roll their eyes Divatox: Not in this lifetime. Deviot: Get her, Stingwingers! Old lady: No! No, I swear! Stingwingers grab her as she kicks a lantern of pixie dust He can talk! lantern falls in the air and then falls for Donkey Donkey: as the lantern lands on him Oof! pixie dust then spreads to his body as he floats Hey, I can fly! Peter Pan: He can fly! The Three Pigs: (in unison) He can fly! Astronema: arrives What's going on, Darkonda? Darkonda: Astronema, the donkey can ''talk! '' Donkey: Ha-ha! That's right, fool! I'm a ''flying, ''talking donkey! You might've seen a house fly, maybe even a super fly! But I bet you ain't never seen a ''Donkey ''fly! Ha-ha! for him, the pixie dust wears off Uh-oh.....on the ground Oof! Divatox: Get him! they begin chasing Donkey and as he runs away, he bumps into Shrek who's putting a "Keep Out" sign on a tree Rowling: He's over there! he gets behind him, our heroes appear Trakeena: gasps Psycho Red: You! Mac Grimborn: Kidnapping innocent creatures is out of your league, Alter. Alter: Is that so? Captain Guard: By the order of Lord Farquaad, I am authorized to place you all under arrest.... And transport you to a designated.... Resettlement facility. Karone: Oh, yeah? You and whose army? captain guard look back to see that their forces are gone as Donkey smiles Captain Guard: and runs away Villamax: This is the part where you run away. Trakeena: The day ''will ''come. Deviot: When you ''will ''be defeated. escape chuckles as Shrek walks away Pinkie: Hey, he's walking away. Donkey: Uh, can I say something to you? and our heroes follow Shrek Listen, you were really, really something out there. Incredible! Elgar: Yeah, what he said. Shrek: Are you talking to.... back but Donkey and our heroes aren't there Me? and our heroes are now in front of him '''AH! ' Porto: Yes, we were. Anyway, we shall those guards chasing Donkey, along with the villains when they ran away. Shrek: Oh, that's great. Really! Donkey: Man, it's good to be free! Shrek: Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Hm? away follow Shrek to his swamp Donkey: Whew! Look at that! CMC: Whoa! Ryan: Now that would be cool. Rygog: Who would live in a place like that? Shrek: ''That, ''would be my home. Scootaloo: That's your home? Shrek: Of course. Where else would I live? Treacheron: I have no idea. walk to it as Donkey and our heroes stay outside night, we see Shrek picking a fork and knife as he starts eating as the the camera pans to a window where Donkey and our heroes are watching Knock Out: Whoa. Colonel Cutter: For an ogre, sir, he seems to have impressive table manners. Mac Grimborn: Glad we weren't in. Porto: Yes, indeed. Twilight: Well, Princess Celestia told me all about the ogres. She told me that they were once Equestria's worst enemies because of their nature, but now she made peace with them. the fairytale creatures arrive Shrek: in annoyance as he turns to Donkey and our heroes Donkey: Hey, don't look at me. I didn't invite them. Trixie: Me, neither. They just showed up all at once. Pinocchio: Oh, gosh, no one invited us. Shrek: What?! Jen: Then what are you all doing here anyway? Pinocchio: We were forced to come here. Nadira: Forced? Gluto: By who? Those guards that chased Donkey? Third Pig: Lord Farquaad, Bowser, and their associates. They uffed, und they puffed, und they.... Porto: Blew your house down? Third Pig: No, signed an eviction notice. Mac Grimborn: Alright, calm down. Attention all fairytale creatures! Your welcome may be officially worn out, but I promise, we're going to see this guy Lord Farquaad, Bowser and the villains right now to clear this swamp to get you back where you came from! cheers as some humming birds put a cape on Mac Mac Grimborn: Thank you! Donkey Come along, Donkey! Shrek: Wait! I'm coming with you. Donkey: Alright! That's what I like to hear, man! Shrek and Donkey, 2 Starward friends off on a world win, big city adventure! With the daring team of trains, ponies, a girl, a former criminal, two honorable warriors, two soldiers, a human general, a team of Power Rangers, and their other friends! I like it! walks to a rive and grabs a torch from a dwarf and shakes it off him as the engines switch on their headlights Donkey: Can I hum? Shrek: Sure, hum it. Donkey: humming Kegler: Villamax, I have a bad feeling about facing Bowser, the villains, and meeting this Lord Farquaad guy. Villamax: Oh, everything will be all right, Kegler. Jen: It's just a lord, how scary can he be? Kegler: I guess you're right. Category:Scenes Category:Heroic scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626